the_obby_squadsfandomcom-20200213-history
You found me...
You found me... is one of two badges in Obby Squads. As of April 21st, 2018, this badge is no longer obtainable. A total of 734 people have obtained this badge and title. Obtaining this badge is one of two rewards upon finding a collaboration of easter eggs in-game. It should be noted that players only have to complete the last step in order to obtain the badge and the title of Chosen One. Step 1: The Lobby In the lobby zone, there are two main hills, one of which contains waterfalls, and walking through one of these opaque waterfalls leads players to a secret room, and at first glance is completely pointless. If the player then proceeds to touch the white panels on the left wall, they will notice a 3x3 grid of panels lighting green upon clicking them. If the player pressed the Top Left, Top Right, then Bottom Left and Bottom right buttons in that order, a new bubble will appear containing a chest, and clicking this gives the player a prompt: "I'm sorry, the princess is in another castle. But I heard there is a castle down in the Obby Zone sometimes..." This gives players a nod to check any castle obbies they come across for easter eggs such as this. Fresh Effect showed this portion off to his stream viewers during his first ever live stream. Step 2: The Castles In Obby Squads, there are two main castle obbies, Castle Siege and ''Kingdom Climb''. Players are hinted to check these two obbies after completing the first step of the sequence. In Castle Siege, upon completing the right side of the obby, players land in a stack of hay, and turning around, players may notice an oddly open door. Parkouring to this door and clicking on it rewards players with the message: "You found the top half of a note: 'What you seek is aqua blue'". This is only one half of the note, so players are then tasked with finding the other. In Kingdom Climb, another similarly open door can be found, albeit this time at the bottom of the prominent tower. Falling down into the lower section of the tower and clicking on this door shows players the words: "You found the bottom half of a note: 'On the side there is a clue'". With both halves of the note, players are then prepared to move onto the second to last step. Step 3: The Aqua Blue Obby Although you may look everywhere for this aqua blue obby, it's right in plain sight. It's not some secret in Mermaid Discovery, it's not the oddly blue arm in River Bridge, but rather, a singular rock in Vicious Streams. A rock, mind you that most players will not ever see due to its obscurity. This is most likely the hardest part of the sequence, but in between the streams on the left side off the ground right below the only tree is a rock. Jumping onto this rock will allow a map to appear on the side of the dirt making up the bulk of the obby. If players are keen eyed, they will notice this is a map of Floating Islands, and that there is a mysterious "X" just off of the second island. This leads players into the final step. Step 4: What You Seek If players arrive at Floating Islands, all they have to do is reach the second island and look for the button. The button is a small dark gray square, darker than the surrounding stone, but to see it players must look away from the other team's side, zoom out the camera and tilt the camera upwards. On the side of the island marked by the "X" on the map, under the player should be a small dark gray box. Clicking this will give players the badge "You found me..." and the Tier 5 Chosen One title. Category:Event